Locked Up
by Mirakira98
Summary: Italy has been acting strangely. You were going to find out why, even if you didn't want to know why. Dark!ItalyXoc


"Ciao Miri!" My best friend, Feliciano said, running up to me. I smiled as he came closer to me.

"Hello Feliciano!" I said, hugging the man as he came closer to me.

"Veh~" He said, hugging me back.

"So how have you been Feliciano? Have you been sleeping well, lately?" I asked, pulling back, but he didn't let me go to my surprise.

"I haven't been sleeping well at all, veh." He said, his hold on me becoming stronger.

"Why is that?" I asked, confused on why he wouldn't let me go.

"I've been having horrible nightmares where you leave me to be with other guys. I can't sleep knowing that you're going to leave me in my dreams." He said, his smile slipping from his face as he said those words.

"I-I would never leave you Feliciano!" I said, surprised that he would think I would actually leave him. I liked Feliciano too much to leave him.

His hold on me loosened a bit, but not a lot. His eyes were open too. They were staring into my light blue eyes.

"Veh~ I'm glad you won't leave me! You'll never run away from me right Miri?" He asked.

"I already told you I wouldn't leave you!" I said. His smile returned and he finally let go.

It had been a week since that last conversation. Now I was enjoying my time at one of Alfred's parties. I was dressed up in a black, spagetti strapped dress, black high heels, and I had curled my medium length blonde hair for the occasion too.

I was talking to Alfred, when Feliciano came.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he came in. He was dressed up nicely and I had to admit he looked incredibly handsome. He seemed to be looking for someone.

When his gaze landed on me, he smiled and came over to me. When I looked back to Alfred, I saw that he had left. Feliciano took that moment to hug me from behind.

"You look so beautiful tonight, veh~" Feliciano said, laying his chin on my head, causing me to blush.

"T-thanks Feliciano! I think you look pretty handsome today as well." I said, blushing even more as his hands went further down my body.

"Veh~ would you like to have some 'fun' Miri?" He asked.

I looked up at him confused, making him pull away a bit, but not letting me go completely.

"What are you talking abou-" He cut me off by covering my lips with his own in a possessive and wanting manner. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, but then I quickly kissed back, closing my eyes.

It didn't take long for him to find an unoccupied room, where he laid me down on the floor and hungrily tasted every part of my body. That was the night that I had lost my innocence and Feliciano marked me as his own.

I became his lover and began to live with him after a several months, since Feliciano wanted to be with me even more. That's when things got even weirder.

He started locking the doors and windows when he left me at home to go to work. When I kissed him, his kisses became rougher and even more possessive. He was even rougher in bed. I now had bruises on my neck and body from that.

After even more months of being locked in his house and rough love, I started to get scared. Why wasn't he letting me leave and why was he being so rough with me too?

One night, I finally got tired of being locked up and decided to try and leave while he was sleeping.

I slipped out of bed quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Feliciano. I snuck out of our room and went to the front door.

It wasn't much of a surprise to find that it was locked. I quickly got a hair pin and tried to pick the lock.

"What are you doing, veh?" Feliciano asked, making me jump in surprise.

You turned towards him to see he was smiling, but it wasn't like his usual smiles. This one seemed darker.

"I wanted to go outside." I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Veh~ I'll come with!" Feliciano said, getting out a key and unlocking the door.

He grabbed your wrist and dragged me outside, not very far from the house.

"There we're outside! Are you happy?" Feliciano asked. I nodded my head, a little frustrated that he wasn't letting go of my wrist.

"Could you let go of my wrist Feliciano?" I asked.

He tilted his head as if he didn't understand what I was saying.

"Why would I let you go? I love you Miri!" He said cheerfully, but I could sense that he wasn't too happy with your question…

"Feliciano… Why have you been locking me up?" I finally asked. He flinched at my question.

"Well I don't want you too leave me Miri. I would be sad if you ran away from me." He said, leaning forward to kiss me.

I pulled away, making him frown, but then quickly turned into a dark smile.

"Let me rephrase this so you understand Miranda. I WON'T let you leave me. I'll MAKE you stay with me." He said, kissing me on the lips.

My eyes widened at his words and I tried to pull back, but he was holding me so I couldn't move away.

It didn't take long for him to have me in the house again with all the windows and doors locked securely.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on for so long. I might put this on Quizazz when I get the chance too.**


End file.
